The present invention relates to cutting a label media. In one aspect, the invention relates to a method and system for automatically controlling plotter cutting depth when plotter cutting a label media. In another aspect, the present invention relates to a method and system for plotter cutting a label media.
Electronic label printing machines are often used to generate adhesive labels having images (e.g., indicia, graphics, art, specialized instructions, warnings, slogans, advertising, etc.) to facilitate identification, tracking and pricing of goods. Such label printers typically include: a print head, an assembly (e.g., a label media cartridge) for supplying and feeding a label media past the print head in order to be printed, a microprocessor, a read-only memory (ROM) programmed with appropriate instructions therein to operate the microprocessor, a random access memory (RAM), a keyboard with letter, number, and function keys for entry of alphanumeric information requisite to printing the indicia on the label media, and a visual display such as a light emitting diode (xe2x80x9cLEDxe2x80x9d) or liquid crystal display (xe2x80x9cLCDxe2x80x9d) screen to convey information to a machine operator. These components function together to achieve the end goal of creating high quality and accurate labels from the label media using the electronic label printing machine.
Labels are made from a label media. The label media itself typically is made up of a roll of pressure sensitive tape that is attached, typically along a side containing an adhesive, to a continuous support roll of release liner material. The label media is fed in a media direction along a media path through the label printer. Discrete labels are formed by cutting the label media. Complex label shapes can be obtained by plotter cutting the tape layer only of the label media. The label media can be end cut (i.e., cutting through the tape and the release liner layers) or portioned into an end cut label media portion in order to obtain as many discrete labels in a continuous row as is desired. In other words, one or more than one discrete label can reside on an end cut label media portion. An end cutting operation can occur with or without a plotter cutting operation first having taken place. Following label media cutting, the discrete labels can be removed from the release liner and attached, as appropriate, to the particular application requiring identification. Since there are many types of label applications, there are many combinations of tape and release liners that can provide labels of varying sizes, colors, formats, and characteristics.
One type of label printer employs a thermal transfer print head. In general, the use of thermal print heads in label printers has increased as the quality and accuracy of thermal print heads has improved. Thermal transfer printing uses a heat-generating print head to transfer an ink, or the like, from a thermal transfer ribbon to a label media to form a label image on the media. A microprocessor determines a sequence of individual thermal, typically resistive, print head elements to be selectively heated or energized. Energizing the sequence of elements in turn heats the ribbon so as to transfer the ink from the ribbon, creating the desired image on the label media, and specifically, on the label tape. The label printer can be fed label media from a label media cartridge. Simultaneously, a thermal transfer ribbon can be fed from a ribbon cartridge. While the label media runs between the print head and a support (platen) roller, the transfer ribbon can run between the print head and the support roller. Thus, the label media and the transfer ribbon can run together in an overlay relationship between the print head and the support roller.
When it is desired to print a color image on a label media, it is generally required to print the image by passing the label media several times past the print head. To accomplish each pass, the label media is fed, retracted, and then re-fed again past the thermal print head. With each pass, a different primary color, for example, in a traditional color scheme, cyan, magenta, yellow, and black, is printed from a continuous ink ribbon onto the label media using the print head. In this manner, based on the amount of each color printed, a composite color image can be printed onto a label media.
It is continually desirable to improve the functionality, performance and/or efficiency of various components, or combinations of components (also called xe2x80x9cassembliesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csubassembliesxe2x80x9d) that make up label printers. For example, it would be desirable to improve the process of plotter cutting in label printers.
Plotter cutting effects cutting of the tape layer of the label media only. Thus, to effect proper cutting, the plotter cutter knife or blade must cut a media at a cutting depth equal to, or substantially equal to, the tape layer thickness.
A given label media, and in particular, the tape layer of a given label media, can be made from a variety of materials, for example, plastic, vinyl, a combination of plastic and vinyl, paper, PET (polyethylene terephthalate)xe2x80x94sometimes metallized, magnetic material, among others. Each of these materials have varying characteristic properties (e.g., stiffness, density, etc.). Moreover, label media typically vary in size (e.g., media thickness, width, etc.). In order to avoid cutting, or substantially cutting, the label media release sheet layer when plotter cutting, a system or method ideally would account for, and provide plotter cutter control despite these variations in label media. Since plotter cutting systems typically cut many varieties or types of label media, it would be advantageous for a single plotter cutter to be able to adjust to, and therefore accommodate, the various label media, as they change from one label-making run to another.
To date, however, plotter cutting operations, systems and methods have been cumbersome, requiring significant amounts of post-manufacturer user intervention, both with respect to plotter cutting set-up (e.g., manually setting an initial plotter cutter knife or blade depth) in addition to adjustment time invested throughout the plotter cutting process. Specifically, monitoring and/or controlling, in addition to setting up, of plotter cutting has been characterized as a heavily manual process based on amounts of trial and error. This has resulted in significant labor costs, increased amounts of wasted materials, particularly when the label media is varied numerous times from one label run to another.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for controlling plotter cutting that would reduce material waste, and eliminate, or substantially eliminate, much of the trial and error that has characterized plotter cutting. Such a method and system would substantially reduce user intervention in the plotter cutting process and require little, if any, user intervention.
The present invention generally provides a label printer plotter cutter that overcomes the aforementioned problems. In one aspect, the present invention is directed to a method for making a media-specific plotter cut of a label media, the method comprising: providing a cutting assembly for plotter cutting the label media, the cutting assembly having frame, a force-generating mechanism connected to the frame, and a plotter cutter connected to the force-generating mechanism; supplying the label media to be plotter cut using the plotter cutter; providing a memory device for electronic communication with the cutting assembly, the memory device having a label media-specific value stored thereon, the label media-specific value corresponding to a label media-specific cutting force; reading the label media-specific value corresponding to a label media-specific cutting force from the memory device; converting the label media-specific value corresponding to a label media-specific cutting force to a label media-specific current signal; providing, based on the label media-specific current signal, a label media-specific current; applying the label media-specific current to the force-generating mechanism; generating, at the force-generating mechanism, the label media-specific cutting force based on the label media-specific current applied to the force-generating mechanism; transferring the label media-specific cutting force generated at the force-generating mechanism so that the plotter cutter will be controlled to plotter cut the label media at a label media-specific cutting depth; and plotter cutting the label media at the label media-specific cutting depth, thereby making a media-specific plotter cut on the label media.
Various other aspects, features, objects and advantages of the present invention will be made apparent from the following detailed description and the drawings.